


Tennessee Whiskey

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [4]
Category: the devil all the time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Some manipulation, lee's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: The life of a wolf who learned to love a bunny.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute fluff and totally Soft!Lee vibes to the point I’m almost not sure this fully fits with the original Drinks!Lee, but this is what you’re getting.

🥃

**_I wasn’t sober when I realized how much I’d fucked up._ **

A bottle of Tennessee whiskey fell in the trash. Another bottle down the sink. Another…

"S-sheriff Bo-Bodecker…?"

“Lee.”

Shit. You were awake and crying and I still was still a bit drunk. The hope that I’d be any amount of sober before you came to was squashed. I turned to look at you and I felt the bile rise in my throat. You were a mess, plain and simple. Whatever the fuck I had done to you last night, had… had really been out of line. 

When I stumbled through the living room this morning, you were curled up tight on the couch. Your panties were ripped, laying on the floor. I picked them up and looked over at you again. My chest tightened. 

Yeah, I liked roughing you up some, enjoyed seeing the bruises on your backside, knowing that not only was I the cause of them but that I’d be the only one to see them. I liked fucking you hard and deep and maybe your tears made me a little harder. And god was I tempted to whip you with my belt again after those stripes had faded off your ass. Every time I looked at them I got hard. Fuck even thinking about them made me hard. 

Your little hiccups when I smacked your ass were better though, those little noises I didn’t even think you knew you made, and I knew I made you wet. I knew it because I felt it every time your sweet pussy clenched around me when my hand landed on one of your cheeks. The way you practically gushed over my dick when I grabbed your ass, fingers digging into your flesh, well that told me everything I needed to know about you. That even when you were crying and sobbing, you didn’t want me to stop. No, you wanted me to keep fucking ya until that little brain of yours turned off. You liked your pleasure with a bit of pain, even if you didn’t seem to understand it.

I knew I had to be sweet with ya too, before and after. That dead look I’d seen in too many whores’ eyes wasn’t a look I wanted in your eyes. I needed you to have that little spark. That good kind of real horny mixed with just a splash of fear. So I would tease ya, do those things ya liked so much but wouldn’t ask for because you were too much of a good girl until you were begging for my dick. I’d rub lotion all over ya so you were warm and soft and smelled nice. Hell, even I liked falling asleep with you in my arms, especially when you clung to me afterward. I knew I was breaking down your walls.

But I was never so downright cruel.

"Bunny, Baby Jesus Christ c'mere," I fumbled for my belt, trying to unhook keys from the goddamn thing. 

I threw the damn cuffs across the kitchen and pulled you into my arms. Your trembling didn’t stop. I held ya for so long, making promises I knew I had to keep. Once you’d calmed down some, I took you to the bathroom and cleaned you up. For the longest time, you just stared ahead. Your eyes weren’t focusing on anything. My fingers traced the marks on your wrist first, gently trying to rub away the sting. I couldn’t stop my gaze from traveling back to your neck. The bruises there, they made me sicker to my stomach more than any hangover did. 

I don’t hurt women. I don’t abuse women. I did what I had to do when I killed Leroy and Bobo. I had to do that to get reelected. I needed to bury those secrets when Leroy was getting too greedy.  _ I don’t want to hurt you. _

When I got you all cleaned up, I took you to bed. Carefully wrapped you up in the quilt and held you in my lap until you were asleep again. Soon enough, I found myself dozing off too, the same two things running through my mind.

There was no way around it. Things had to change. 

🥃

**_I was sober for seven weeks when I gave up trying to talk to your parents about you._ **

It was a still day. Sweat rolled down my face even with the windows down in the cruiser. I had dropped you off at the library like I always did.

Tuesdays were slowly becoming my favorite day. You’d light up like a firework when you got talking about books you were hoping to find for us to read together. Something I easily found myself getting excited about too. It was peaceful having you read to me in the evenings. Rather than listening to more news broadcasters tally up dead men and recite war propaganda, you were throwing me into a simpler world of mystery and thrilling escapades. I liked that you liked crime novels. It gave us something to talk about where I felt like I knew anything about it. There was no silly, flower language or bullshit to interpret. 

Then there was the ride home, or more recently to lunch at the diner before I’d drop ya off. When you get all flustered and tell me what you heard from one of the mothers or their kids, it always made me laugh. You didn’t like to gossip, but you were sure getting earfuls of it at the library of all places. I liked that you confided in me. You trusted me, and that was important. It was a start.

The sun was baking me alive though as I turned off the engine at the house. I didn’t bother putting my hat on, your parents weren’t worth the effort and it was too damn hot. I couldn’t help but look back over my shoulder at the empty fruit stand at the end of the drive. Even though it was I happy you weren’t here anymore, I missed seeing ya when I came around to this shit hole. Really I was thinking about just dropping this shit with your parents, but the money was good. I needed to provide for ya. 

“Sheriff,” Your daddy’s rough voice called out from the porch, a hand-rolled cigarette dangled from his lips. 

“You already gettin’ high this early in the day?” I asked, wiping my brow and carefully refolding the ironed hankie. I liked that you ironed my handkerchiefs into perfect squares.

“Ain’t no better time for it,” he chuckled, head falling back against the rocking chair. “Woman! Sheriff’s here.”

Your mama came out with her old purse and started pulling out the crumpled bills. Briefly, I thought about asking you to iron these as well. You’d probably do it too, always so eager to butter me up. A fistful of cash was given to me.

“So how ya been, Sheriff?”

I look at your mama for a second, “ **_We’ve_ ** been good.”

“Heard ya gave up drinkin’ again,'' Your daddy laughed and slapped his knee. I felt a pinch of anger in my chest. 

“Ya know, gotta make sure I’m treatin’ Bunny right, she deserves that much.”

“Good luck with that one, that ungrateful kid.”

“Better you than us, she was getting too goddamn big for her britches if ya ask me.”

I looked at your parents, dumbstruck by what just came outta her mouth. What the fuck did they mean? You were nothing but polite, a goddamn people pleaser. They seemed to be talking about some horrible tenant who complained about noise and didn't pay their share of the utilities. Not their own goddamn flesh and blood. 

"Ya know, Bunny's been volunteerin' down at the library. She really enjoyin' it." I tried to change the subject. 

"God the fuckin' library, she never shut up about that place."

"We get it, they have books, Jesus Christ, doesn't she have anything better to talk about?"

"I mean, at least we talk about interesting shit."

I left after that. There was no point talking to those goddamn hippies. Fuck knows how you ended up so decent, so pure. I drove to the library and sat in the parking lot, it was still a while until you’d be done with your little group. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing the ash from my cigarette around. As the clouds overhead moved, darkened up, and I felt the first drops of rain. Typical. 

Inside the library was quiet except for the heavy rain. I nodded to the librarian and wandered around. My eye trailed over the dusty stacks of dull and garish titles, not really taking in anything. Wandering took me back to the children’s section, where I came upon one of the prettiest scenes of my life.

You were sitting on one of those kiddie stools, your knees practically in your chest. Your soft voice carried just far enough for the gaggle of children around you the laugh when you read something funny. I stared for a long while, entranced by you. 

“She’s really great, you’ve got a good one there,” an old lady with glass came up next to me, pushing a cart filled with books. 

“Yeah, she’s kinda unbelievable.” 

🥃

**_I was sober for 22 months when I met Marlene._ **

We were still struggling. You were still crying most nights. I didn't want to believe what the doctor had told us. Leaving for work in the mornings was difficult. It felt like wading through mud most days. Getting you to even read to me in the evening was difficult. That spark was slowly fading from your eyes. 

And then I found the flint to reignite the spark while doing a house call in Knockemstiff. 

"Roy, this is the third time in a week we've gotten reports of shouting." I rubbed a hand over the back of my neck. "What's gotten into ya?"

There was drunken grumbling from the man before he finally moved away from the front door to the run-down house. 

"Marlene!" He hollered. "Get your stupid ass out here. You wanna drink Sheriff?"

I looked at the bottle of whiskey in his grip. As tempting as it was to drown my sorrow, I wasn't gonna do that, we'd made progress recently. I wasn't gonna ruin that by jumping head first off the wagon. I couldn't. Wouldn't. 

A young girl stepped into the living room, her face bruised and her clothes dirty. She looked a bit like Roy in his younger days, same hair and nose. So it was her and Roy having shouting matches almost every night. 

"Miss," I nodded. 

"She ain't no miss no more. Goddamn slut."

I cleared my throat. 

"What can we do for you, Sheriff?" 

She reminded me of you, almost. Marlene was polite, quiet, clearly not from round here, and not staying with that fat drunk by choice. She was trying to make the best of a shit situation and failing miserably. 

"Roy, why didn't ya tell me your niece is staying with ya?"

"Cause she ain't, her and her bastard need to get the fuck outta my house."

"You gotta baby Miss?" I looked over at her again, she couldn't have been more than 16, no way did she have a baby. 

"I-" her mouth closed in a tight line and she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm in the family way, sir. My parents dropped me off here, so there wouldn't be gossip at home."

"Yeah, so they done brought into my house. No good, mother-"

"Roy, for Pete's sake, let the girl speak before I arrest you for domestic abuse and child endangerment."

The older man grumbled, before taking a deep swig for him the bottle in hand. My fists clenched in their leather gloves. 

"I'm only here until the baby's born. Then I'm going home. I've got a life," Marlene insisted, but there was no spark in her eyes. Not like yours when I got you talking about something. I needed to see that spark in your eyes again. 

My gaze switched from the girl to Roy and back again. Fuck I hoped this didn't piss you off. 

"Roy, you're getting your wish. Marlene get your things and go wait for me in the cruiser." 

"Am I being arrested?"

"Not unless you decide to be a pain in my backside. Now hop to it, kid, let's go."

The drive back to the station was tense. Marlene sat stiffly in the passenger seat. 

"Let me lay down the law for ya Marlene. You are gonna be nothing polite to my wife. You are gonna be a guest in our house. You ain't gonna complain about a damn thing. As far as I'm concerned, that baby in ya isn't yours anymore," I glanced over at her. She was wringing her hands together in her lap. "You gotta life back home. You don't want a baby ruining that do you? Do you wanna be a single mother? Raising a baby when you're practically a baby still? Ain't no man gonna want a woman with a bastard kid hanging on that ain't his. You need to think about what's best for him and you."

Bingo.

The first sob to come out of her shook her whole body. She cried the rest of the way to the station, but I didn't care. We were gonna have our baby, I was gonna give you the baby you wanted. Marlene was just a means to an end. 

  
  


🥃

**_I was sober for seven years when I realized how lucky I was._ **

"Junior, c'mon son, the bus is gonna be here soon. Mama wants to get a picture of you and your sister."

I walked into my son's room. It was a mess, the boy had thrown half his clothes on the floor and hadn't made his bed yet. He was sitting on the floor in his closet when I found him. 

"Junior, ya know Mama has rules about keeping your room cleaned up." I crouched down in front of the five year old. His dark hair was getting a bit long, we'd need to cut it soon. But that didn't hide the tears in his eyes. "What's going on son?"

"Don't wanna go."

"You were all excited about your first day at the open house two weeks ago? Miss Lechner was real nice, remember she gave you that bear sticker?"

"But Mama's,-" 

Ah, so that's what this was about. I scooped my boy up and sat down on his bed. He clung to me, smearing snot and tears all over my uniform, but I let him have his cry. He'd always been a mama's boy. A part of me hoped he always would be. 

"Now Lee Robert, you wanna know a secret?"

He pulled his small head away from my shoulder, always eager to learn something new before his sisters. "You know Mama and I love you to death, but you wanna know something else?" 

He hiccuped and nodded. 

"Mama's scared you aren't ready for school yet. She's concerned you aren't a big boy."

"No, I'm a big boy Daddy, promise."

"I know ya are, and I know it's scary doing new things, but sometimes we gotta put on big boy britches and put on a strong face. And if you're done crying, I think it's time we do that."

"I just don't wanna Mama to forget me," he cried again and I had to try not to laugh. 

"Does Mama forget me when I go to work every day?"

"No."

"So is Mama gonna forget your or Berry?"

"No, but-"

"Ah, no buts about Junior. Mama's even gonna walk and pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He rubbed his tiny fists over his face and I squeezed him real tight. 

I would take this secret to the grave. I was scared too. Our babies were growing up. They were starting kindergarten already. It felt like just yesterday we were bringing home from the hospital. What if they didn't like it? What if Berry got scared of being in a different class Junior? What if one of them got in a fight? What if they got teased?

"Lee, do you mind takin' the picture? Cherry's being fussy." 

Your soft voice broke through my thoughts. When I took the camera from your hands, I saw how you were trying not to cry. Looks like I was gonna have another crying baby to deal with soon. 

"Berry Anne," you frowned, "what did I say about sticking your finger in your nose?"

"That it ain't clean," she parroted, sounds so much like you. 

"Now, act like ya like each other and say cheese," I smiled behind the camera. 

There were more shots of you giving each kid a hug and kiss goodbye. I even got a decent shot of your backside when you bent over. That one was for my personal album. I draped my arm across your shoulder and we waved goodbye to the school bus. We stood on the front lawn until we couldn't see the yellow vehicle anymore. 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do in the day now," you sniffled. "Gonna have so much free time with only one baby."

I kissed the side of your head. "We could always practice makin' more babies."

"I told ya, Lee, I ain't do that again. I'm on the pill and I'm staying with it," you huffed, but I could tell you were already getting riled up. Sometimes, it was almost too easy.

"Aw Bunny Baby," I lowered my voice. "Just cause we ain't lookin' to have another baby don't mean ya can hide how much ya like the idea of me coming home at lunch and fuckin' ya six ways to Sunday. I know how much ya like being full a me."

"Well, Sheriff," you smirked a little, that spark in your eyes flaring up. "You better get to work so you can be home for lunch then. I don't like being kept waiting."

🥃


End file.
